


I take you to be my best friend, my faithful partner, and my one true love

by naps_and_coffee



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_and_coffee/pseuds/naps_and_coffee
Summary: Marco never let anyone buys him.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Shirohige | Whitebeard | Edward Newgate
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	I take you to be my best friend, my faithful partner, and my one true love

**Author's Note:**

> I have difficulties with title and I don't know why I did it but I got it from a wedding vow that I like?

“Marco, it’s for you.” Vista hands him a huge flower bouquet.

“From who?”

“Someone outside.”

The suave man just looks at him with a rather knowing and sly smile.

“You’ll want to see him.” he said, with such a tone of conviction and persuasion that got his curiosity picqued.

Vista doesn’t just catfish anybody. Marco trusts his judgement (one of the reason why he stayed in this club longer than anywhere else), and would never brush off his opinion without a proper consideration.

Marco looks back at the man, projecting a good portion of ‘why’ in his eyes. A look that’s replied by a reassuring smile. “I bet my hat on this. Just go and meet him. He is a good man.”

_Vista… you are not doing this, selling me out…_

But instead, he said. “Fine. Where?”

“VVIP lounge.”

_Of course he is there._

Vista laughs at his dumbfounded look. He pats his shoulder, “Good luck.”

* * *

As much as Marco wants to cover his costume with something else (jacket, his cargo pants), he knows he couldn’t. Technically it’s still his working night, even though he is done dancing and not accepting request for private dance. Vista had always understood and respected his boundary, so why did he want him to meet this man?

_Perhaps he is someone in power?_

_But Vista owns this club._

_Maybe it’s his creditor?_

Marco’s blood runs cold at that.

Though he believes that Vista won’t just sell him out like that.

_Then why?_

Marco nods to some bouncers he knows, kinda gets astounding look from them as he was never seen in this section before. Grimacing, he approaches the door of VVIP lounge. He finds that Atmos manning the door. Marco groans. Atmos is friend, he is nice. Marco doesn’t want to meet a friend at this time.

“Marco, never thought that I’ll see you go through this door.”

Marco grimaces.

_Yeah, that is one of the reason._

“You and me both, Atmos.”

“If he does something that you are not comfortable with…”

“Thank you, I’ll remember that.”

His smile is forced and he knows that Atmos sees it too. Another pat on his shoulder, and then he knocks the door.

“Come in.”

Marco smiles to Atmos and walks through.

* * *

Marco doesn’t know what to expect from the one who wants to see him (he refuses to call him the one who buys him), though from the look of it he must be someone wealthy (because Vista won’t sell him cheap, of course). 

This man is huge, he is taller than most people, and Marco is not someone you call short either. He has blond lock flowing naturally on his shoulder. This man has a beautiful set of golden (is that golden? It looks so from the dim light of the room) eyes. He is lounging leasurely while nursing a glass of chilled drink.

Marco notices how those eyes are gazing him: staring at his shape calculatively.

Suddenly Marco regrets his decision.

_Fuck Vista and his judgement. He is outta here._

“Why don’t you sit?” The man suggested.

_And that’s it. The limit of being nice._

He smiles, bitterly. “No. I change my mind. You can’t buy me.”

That man looks at him inquisitively, but Marco won’t hear any words.

Without so much of saying good bye, he quickly exits the room, ignoring Atmos’ question.

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I had for long. And indeed it is a long fic (to me).  
> .  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
